


The Marvelous Mr.Affleck

by zayden



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-08-27 07:44:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16698286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zayden/pseuds/zayden
Summary: “马特搬走之后倒是空出了个新房间来，不过我可不会因为你和我有点儿关系就给你便宜算房租，资本主义社会不打感情牌。”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 亨本RPS；亨本RPS；亨本RPS

 

亨利跟在他的美国同事们后面走进酒吧，玻璃窗柜后装饰的霓虹灯标示泛着暗红色的光，他推门进去的时候被刺了一下眼睛，短暂的晃神后被一只拍上后背的手召回来。

“还好吗，卡维尔？”麦考瑞问，递过来一瓶不知道从哪儿变出来的啤酒，塞进他的手掌里，瓶身带着离开冰柜的水珠。

他的美国同事人都不错，麦考瑞是其中之一，就在亨利隔壁的办公室，严格来说他们得算竞争关系，但对方是那种只想在一个位置安稳的干到退职的人，亨利很快就看出来了，他不讨厌这样的想法。更别提早上的时候，他还主动来打过招呼，教他怎么让助理安排电话转线，友好的让人挑不出什么错来。于是亨利礼貌的笑了一下，点点头，主动和他碰了一下杯。

他们穿过过道往里走，酒吧出乎意料的规模大，装修风格挺有味道，吊灯都嵌着黄铜丝，灯泡打成半亮，能把灰尘的飘散都照出来，红砖墙上贴着早几年的出名话剧和电影海报，有几个名人手印被画框装饰挂在高处，透出一股随意慵懒的情调，吧台就在靠门的位置，支撑墙柱四散在各个角落，中央是一个小型舞台，正对着十来张原木色打的小圆桌，人不算少，到处都是烟雾和玻璃器皿碰撞的动静，混着台上的脱口秀和底下或是附和或是嘘声，氛围挺热闹的。

这和英国的酒吧倒是没什么不一样。亨利一边悠闲的打量着，一边偶尔抿一口酒，他跟着同事挤进了靠近台面的位置，那里有个像是特别留出来的空桌，在散开落座的时候，他听见台上的人声也响了起来。

 

“……说真的，大部分人想不到欧米茄到底是什么样的，或者把他们完全想象成另一个物种。

我是说，欧米茄对吧，都得是光鲜、可爱，迷人的小东西，在这种酒吧里，他们肯定都要坐到吧台那儿，一边摇马丁尼里插着橄榄的小木棍，一边架起一条腿，手里捏根烟，等着别人给他们点上，光是说几句话和眼神就把你送上高潮。

……伙计们，伙计们，不是我说，你们都在做什么梦呢？你们这儿坐着的一半人家里也都有个欧米茄，天天在家里只会念叨柴米油盐酱醋茶，还要把你的工薪和孩子的教育问题当做自己的每日工作来骂，脏话说的比码头的水手还流利，在他们眼里，你永远有问题，所以那些阿尔法们才会在周五晚上不回家，跑到这个鸟不拉屎的破酒吧来，想要找找乐子或是饱饱眼福。

——结果，他们来找的是什么？又一个欧米茄。认真的？”

 

亨利没有听见前半段，但后来的部分足够他把啤酒呛进喉咙里，咳嗽了起来，旁边传来一声咒骂，然后是一只重重拍上后背的手。

“操，抱歉，伙计，我猜我们该先给你打好防御针的，嗯？”有人善意的大笑起来，混在人声里模糊不清，“今天又是那个阿福列克，他总喜欢讲这类的题材，阿尔法们听着可能不太舒服，但其实你听下去就会觉得挺有趣的。”

顿了顿，他像想起什么似的问，“你也是阿尔法，对吧？”在得到肯定的回答后，他点点头，理所当然地说：“我就说是，咱们这行的大部分都是。”

这时候亨利已经平静下来，他用又一口酒润了润嗓子，心说他确实也觉得挺有意思，刚才就是因为想笑才呛住的，但是看到对方脸上的表情，他也就没把这话说出来，只是耸耸肩，接过递给自己的烟。

他没漏掉那个名字：阿福列克。

点完烟后，亨利抬头看向台上，然后忍不住的挑起一根眉毛来，对方还在顺着话题说下去，很多人都在笑，但也有几桌只顾着自己交流，他们这桌的人似乎兴趣对半开，有几个在凑着头讨论今天的工作问题，不过亨利的注意力已经完全被台上的那位抓住了，他饶有兴致的听下去。

 

“阿尔法……阿尔法们其实也是个很有意思的群体，和欧米茄们一样，他们对自身的印象也受到了一种很缺乏逻辑的刻板效应影响。我是说……举个例子，就在前两天，我刚从那份狗屎日班下班，正在来这个狗屎地方的路上，我路过了一个橄榄球吧，你们知道的，就是那种里里外外都挤满了用粗口和橄榄球来弥补睾丸素不足的家伙的地方——你瞧，你们可能有些人知道有些人还不知道——但我是个欧米茄，你懂吗？所以，我那天经过那个地方，然后有个家伙站在门口看到我，他是个阿尔法，我不知道他是怎么发现的，但他也知道我是欧米茄，我们看起来就是两个世界的人，本来完全可以就这么各干各的，互不打扰，但忽然间，他看到我走过去，然后对我说：‘嘿，你，对，就是你，蜜糖。’

于是我就停下来，也看向他，货真价实的惊呆了。因为一般来说，我是碰不上这种事的，你——你们肯定能理解，我是说，瞧瞧我啊，我比那伙计高一个头，重大概三十来磅，确实是个欧米茄没错，但我看起来也能非常他妈的轻松的搞死他，然后他居然叫我‘蜜糖’？

说实在话，我觉得他可能自己都没想明白，因为他的表情也有点疑惑，像是在心里嘀咕：‘老天，我为啥要对这伙计说这种话？’

结果就是我们这么尴尬的对视了大概得有半分钟，谁都没再开口，估计在互相用意念祈祷上帝对方先吭声或者先走走开，我觉得最后五六秒的时候，那伙计看起来真的快尿了。但我笑不出来，你们知道吗？因为——他妈的，我也在慌啊，虽然我确实比他高一个头还重三十磅，但他是个阿尔法，我真不想去招惹他，你们都看过那种新闻，天知道一个阿尔法能干出什么事来啊。”

 

亨利和其他人一起笑了起来，听到隔壁桌有些座椅推动的声音，他没去注意，两眼紧盯着台上那个得意洋洋的欧米茄。他喜欢对方带刺的幽默感，也喜欢那样充满针对性的敏锐和刻薄，这说明阿福列克是个会思考的人。

又是几分钟之后，阿福列克的时间到了，他快活的收场，然后把麦随手放下就跳下台，在绕过圆桌的时候被亨利的同事之一叫住。

“嘿，蜜糖，今天和我们喝一杯吗？”有人不怀好意的喊，但当亨利皱着眉看过去的时候，他发现阿福列克只是翻了个白眼，嘴角噙着笑，似乎对这类发言很熟稔的样子。

“去你的，汉克，我刚才说的就是你，我只是给你留了点面子没指名道姓。”他一拍不落的回答，顺带还比了个中指，但他的脚步停了下来，就在亨利旁边。

他和大部分人都打了招呼，那双眼睛转了一圈后落到他的脸上，好奇的看着他。

“以前没见过你，伙计，你也是这群性别歧视的混账的一员吗？”阿福列克轻快地问。

麦考瑞和汉克发出了不满的嘘声，毫不客气的叫骂起来，但手上却多拉过来了一个椅子，在欧米茄坐下之后，他们还推来了酒杯和烟缸。

不得不说，这一幕怪有意思的。亨利挑高眉毛，看着对方在自己面前心安理得的落座，还顺走了一杯啤酒。

他垂下头，短暂的笑了笑，然后再流畅的自我介绍起来，“亨利·卡维尔，很高兴认识你，阿福列克先生。”

在他面前，阿福列克漫不经心的哼了一声，自然的接过他伸来的手，交握了一下，忽然扭头看向麦考瑞，“英国佬，认真的？”

整桌人都笑了起来，亨利被那些调侃的视线烦的有些头痛，但仍然不失礼貌的翘着嘴角。

在笑声终于平息下来之后，阿福列克歪头看了看他，似乎察觉到了他的不满，但完全不在乎，“别太在意我，卡维尔先生，很多时候我只是喜欢不合身份的调侃别人。”

他确实没有什么欧米茄的样子，但那主要是因为他的态度，而不是他自己说的外形。他要么过分活跃脏话连篇，要么干脆没什么表情，好像对任何事都一点情绪起伏也没有，和其他欧米茄确实不太一样。但亨利注意到他的眼睛很好看，哪怕是喝酒时的皱眉，那些轮廓也显得非常温柔，里面的两汪棕色比起醇酒而言更像是蜜糖。

阿福列克从汉克的烟盒里抽出一根烟，一双手抢先伸过来，在体贴的挡着火光的同时替他点上。

这叫欧米茄惊讶的愣了一下，然后挑高眉毛，调整坐姿，好整以暇的把一口烟雾吹过来。

“英国绅士，真叫人意想不到。”

亨利只是很好脾气的又笑了一下，眼睛一眨不眨的看着他。

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

“欢迎来到乔家，你想要点——”

那把快活的声音停了，然后变得懒洋洋，“噢，是你啊。”

亨利挑高眉毛，发现对方似乎远不像自己此刻感到的那样惊讶或意外。

他没想到会在这里见到阿福列克。

现在是午休时间，他只是出来找点东西吃，他的新公寓里还是空空荡荡的，冰箱和橱柜里除了啤酒和茶包以外什么都没有，他确实打算下周抽个时间去做点储备，之后再考虑开始自己准备午餐，但按照最近的工作安排，在时间上似乎行不通。

这里是他看到的第一家不是汉堡或披萨的饮食店，没想到还有个比相对健康点的食物更大的惊喜在收银台后等着自己。

阿福列克正穿着一件白衬衫，腰上系了黑色的工作围裙，袖口卷到手肘，松松垮垮的，很不合身，而且似乎打定主意不打算在自己之前先说话，他两手抱着臂，懒散的站在橱柜后面看着亨利，满脸都是宁可自己在随便别的任何地方的表情。

亨利不介意，他一直觉得对方这幅做什么都不情愿的样子很有趣，而且对方被围裙勒出的腰身好看极了。于是他本着至少也要继续对话的好脾气说：“你似乎一点也不惊讶在这儿看到我。”

他好奇的歪了一下头，补充，“介意分享一下你的理由吗？”

欧米茄从鼻子里哼了一声，毫不客气的翻了个白眼，他指着自己的围裙回答：“汉克他们认识我，你和他们是同事，那说明你们都在附近的证券公司工作。以及，垃圾日工，记得吗？”

这让亨利把另外一根眉毛也挑了起来，因为他能看到一个穿着很像是老板的人就在后厨看着他们。

阿福列克似乎也注意到了，于是歪着嘴笑了一下，“放轻松，卡维尔先生，乔觉得我在脱口秀上骂他都是在给这儿做免费广告，尽管我确实告诉过他无数次了，我真的只是单纯在骂他。”他耸耸肩，“但总有你们这样的傻瓜偶尔会进来，好像这就能证明他是对的似的。”

他的老板在背后朝他恶狠狠的竖起了一个中指，亨利不得不用大声咳嗽掩盖自己想要大笑的冲动。

“原来如此。”亨利艰难的维持着一本正经的表情，点了点头，“那我是该继续点些什么东西，还是顺从你的意思现在摔门就走？”

坏脾气的欧米茄给了他一个‘认真的？’的眼神，然后把菜单用力拍到柜台上，而不是普通的递过来。

“今日推荐烤鸡胸肉三明治和美式咖啡。”他痛快地说，手指飞快的在记录本上下起单，完全没打算给亨利选择的权利，他重重的在纸上戳下一个句号，然后扯下纸，转身贴到背后的厨房窗口，扭头问他：“巧克力曲奇已经在配餐里了，你还需要点什么吗？”

亨利笑了起来，然后用顺滑的英音说：“你下班后的时间，如果可以的话。”

这终于让阿福列克露出了个不是懒洋洋或无动于衷的表情，他诧异的挑高眉毛，像是在等那一句‘抱歉，是开玩笑的’，但亨利只是看着他。一番眼神博弈之后，他认输的摇摇头，也忍不住的笑了一下，拿手指挡住嘴唇。

“下班后我要去接我的女儿，”他拖长音调，垂着眼皮透过睫毛看向亨利，表情介于愧疚和被逗乐了之间，“抱歉，卡维尔先生。”

亨利皱起眉，眼睛里闪过一瞬间的茫然，但很快反应过来自己听到了什么。说实话，他还是不死心，可是如果真是这样的话，他确实打从一开始就没有机会。

“噢。”他艰难的回答，感到难堪又不甘心，但依然不太愿意就这么退步。

欧米茄看着他，好一会儿之后，他忍无可忍的大笑起来，“天哪，你该看看你现在的表情！”

亨利迷惑的瞪着他，但对方只是冲他的这番怒视随便摆了摆手，仍然在笑个不停，“看在上帝的份上，我没有结婚，现在也没有伴侣，伙计，是你自己先入为主了。”

这让亨利的眼睛一下子亮起来了，他甚至来不及回呛点什么，转而语速飞快的说，“那你不是要拒绝？今天不行的话，这周五怎么样？我下班之后来这里接你，就去那个酒吧。”

显然，他的话在阿福列克的预料之外，欧米茄惊讶的瞪大了眼睛，眨了好几下后才反应过来他说了什么。

“我是没有拒绝……但你确定吗？我真的有个女儿。”他犹豫的说，似乎第一次遇到这种情况，脸上难得流露出了一丝不好意思的情绪。

“那她一定是个美丽又可爱的小姑娘，毕竟她是你的孩子。”亨利从善如流的回应道。

长达半分钟，阿福列克目瞪口呆，他张大了嘴，但是完全说不出什么话来。最后，他恼火的摇摇头，瞪着面前油嘴滑舌的阿尔法，耳根泛红，咬牙切齿的说：“……晚上八点之后，我得先回家一次，我们就在酒吧直接见面。”

“我也可以去你家楼下接你。”

亨利不死心的继续试探，换来阿福列克警告的一只手指。

“别得寸进尺，英国佬。”

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

约会的开始很顺利，本今天没有上台，在被问到的时候他只是耸耸肩，说不是每周他都能讨到时间，卡维尔似乎还想要追问下去，但在短暂的停顿后，他又说自己很高兴能接手欧米茄的这段时间，结果却让本受不了的瞪了他一眼，耳根有点泛红。

可能是这位英国小伙的口音实在太顺滑，就好像从他嘴里说出的每个词都裹了层蜜再滚过糖霜，两人坐下后聊了一会儿，远离情场的时间和女儿年龄一样大的阿福列克先生很快就发现自己似乎已经快要招架不住，在座位里坐立难安的不停调整坐姿，短短十分钟里就从耳根红到了后脖颈里，更不要提这个酒吧还是他的根据地，不少老熟人们都在全程偷偷看着这边，时不时交头接耳的窃笑几句。

过了一会儿，卡维尔忽然说：“也许我们该换个地方。”

本后知后觉的看向他，疑惑的‘嗯？’了一声，结果立刻撞进了一双透亮的蓝眼睛里。

这可真要命。

他悻悻的想，用力眨了好几下眼才从那两汪蔚蓝里挣脱出来，赶紧抓着自己的啤酒瓶又喝进一大口，试图用散发凉意的酒精平息一点脸上的热度。

“我是说，也许我们该换个没那么多人的地方，”卡维尔重复了一遍，那双眼睛一眨不眨的看过来，真诚之余还不失体贴，“毕竟今天应该是关于你的，但在这里你似乎没法集中注意，抱歉，我应该提前想到的。”

本愣了两秒，忍无可忍的扶住额头，然后笑了出来。卡维尔的愧疚反倒让他感觉平静了不少，至少这说明自己不是唯一一个感到不安的人。

“你约我的时候我只给了你多少时间？三分钟不到，一分半？”本放松的向后靠坐进椅背里，笑着摇了摇头，“别为这个道歉，伙计，我知道那时候你可能会有点着急。”

这个答复似乎也在卡维尔的预料之外，他顿了一下，然后也跟着笑了，和之前的那些礼节性的笑容不太一样，这次他还露出了两颗虎牙来，那让他看上去一下子年轻了不少，“是啊，那时候你说的那些话真的让我捏了把汗。”

“那怎么办？要我补偿你吗，卡维尔先生？”本懒洋洋的拖长音调，翘起嘴角，打趣的挑了挑眉。

 卡维尔的笑容在听到这句话后又扩大了一些，蓝眼睛在昏沉的灯光下闪着光，他故意皱起眉，靠上前来用指关节敲了敲桌面，状似思考，“没错……我觉得我值得一些补偿。”

“你们这些精英份子啊，从来不做赔本的买卖。”本无奈的摊开手，但确实被对方逗乐了，“好吧，除了我宝贵的时间以外，你还想要什么？”

这话很有歧义，但本不介意，反正他刚才已经意识到自己不可能忽然间又能驰骋情场了，所以这时候还不如用直球回直球。卡维尔挑高眉毛看着他，好像很惊讶他会这么说，本只是坏笑着歪了一下头，面前的阿尔法立刻露出了接受挑衅的表情，弓起肩膀凑近过来。

“那我要……”他拖长音调，声音刻意的放低了些，然后流畅的说：“……你的名字，还有之后你都得直接叫我亨利，而不是卡维尔先生。说实话，那听起来太像你也是我的客户之一了，我可没打算用一样的态度来应付你。”

再一次的，本无话可说。

他磨了好一会儿牙，瞪着对方直到又被那双蓝眼睛看到头皮发麻，于是只好悻悻的垮下肩膀，感觉像吃了什么天大的亏，不情不愿的说：“本。……你可以叫我本，亨利。”他在最后的名字上咬下重音，有股恶狠狠的味道。

从卡维尔先生一跃晋升到亨利的英国小伙毫不在意，立刻笑开了，那对虎牙重新回到画面里，招摇的很也可爱的很。然后他弯着眼睛看向本，毫无必要、但仍然格外温柔的说：“好的，本。”

好极了，真是好极了。

本含糊的‘嗯’了一声，然后立刻又扭头去喝了一口酒，感觉自己应该已经脸红到了胸口。

现在连他自己的名字听起来都像是裹糖霜的甜甜圈了。

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

除了嘴巴格外滑头之外，本还真的没法从卡维尔——亨利身上挑出什么错来。

光是对方会想要约自己就已经让他脱离了一般阿尔法的那个小圈子。这还真的不是什么天大的秘密，但当然了，‘恶名昭彰’的那个阿福列克先生在阿尔法群体里并不怎么吃香，无论是脱口秀的受众或是日常生活里都是。

首先，他看起来就不像个欧米茄，其次，他说话也不像个欧米茄，最后，他的态度更是和温顺或柔和相差甚远。但本自己不介意，他的朋友们也不介意，而且也不是所有欧米茄都是普通定义里的那种，所以在以前，本从来没有去特别关注过自己的言行举止会带来的影响。

但在和亨利·卡维尔聊过半个晚上之后，他挺确定对方看上自己的原因很可能就是他的这种态度。

和本不一样，亨利从头到尾都完美符合所有定义里的阿尔法，从外形到气场，甚至囊括到了他的穿着和古龙，高级客户经理职位带来的订制西装和略显辛辣的须后水，阿尔法的气息嚣张跋扈，只差释放出信息素，再在额头上用油性笔写下五个粗体字母。

另外，他在整个晚上都没有流露出半点阿尔法男性特有的攻击性或侵略性，每个问题都恰到好处、点到即止，还总是在笑，有时候似乎是刻意在软化自己的外形，但本注意到了一点：有几次，亨利在他以为自己没发现的时候看了看他的那些老熟人，在那些时候，这个英国来的帅小伙可没有一个表情或眼神是甜蜜温柔的。

说实话，本一方面觉得这种行为完全是多此一举，一方面也觉得亨利挺有意思的。

他在其他人看不到的地方展现出来这一面，又在面对自己的时候换上另一幅面孔，让人很好奇究竟哪一面才是真的。

与此同时，在这点上，本必须承认，亨利做的几乎堪称完美，他似乎对本无话不说，自我介绍详细到把英国老家的宠物犬的姓名和品种也说了出来，甚至在被刻意问及私生活时也没半点矜持，回答的自如又坦然，而且语速飞快，完全没有给提出这个问题的本任何反悔的机会，还接机拐过话题来又夸了他一通，直白表示自己非常喜欢欧米茄的那双眼睛。

“有点像波本，但在你笑的时候——啊，对，就是这样，本，”亨利一眨不眨的看着他，声音顺滑浓稠，带着一点不好拿捏的忍耐，好像这已经是他在克制自己了，“……现在，它们看起来就像是蜂蜜。”

这个叫人牙酸的说法把本说的抿起了嘴，努力板着脸，想笑又不敢再笑，一顿挣扎后深刻感到自己很头疼。

“看在上帝的份上，你能不能把你的英国腔调低一点？”最后他忍无可忍的抱怨起来，非常想把脸埋进手掌心里，但被自尊心阻止了，于是只好隔着自己的酒杯玻璃去瞪对过依然笑的如沐春风的阿尔法，“你现在说什么都像是裹了糖霜，我甚至不确定你到底是不是在夸我！”

“噢，那算不上夸，蜜糖，只是陈述事实而已。”亨利流利的回答。

过了足足三分钟，他们都已经把话题跳去另一个范畴了，本才后知后觉反应过来对方刚才叫了自己什么。

在意识到这点之后，他忽然有种恍然大悟的感觉。

“所以，你是那种阿尔法。”本眯起眼睛，突兀的中断他们刚才开启的话题，托着下巴的让自己靠上面前的圆桌，凑近了过去。这是他在一整个晚上以来第一回主动拉近距离。

他漫不经心的转着自己的酒杯，让手指划过边沿，抹掉几滴水珠，然后半垂着眼皮，向对面投去饱含深意的一眼，“征服欲，嗯？那可不是个好出发点。”

亨利只是惊讶的看向他，暂且没有因为被打断而面露不满。几秒的对视之后，他似乎终于反应了过来，于是低头一笑，然后也倾身向前靠近过来，两手交叠放在桌面上，嘴角仍然挂着一抹很淡的笑容。他非常坦然的说：“希望你不讨厌这样的阿尔法，本。”

莫名的，本有一种预感：这个家伙在工作时肯定也是用这种姿势去谈判的。

于是本朝他露齿一笑，摇摇头说：“噢不，我一点也不讨厌这样的阿尔法。”他的语气得意又亲昵，整个晚上来头一回的感到是自己捏着所有的牌，并且确信自己接下来的话能引出一些真实的反应。

“但你得小心，蜜糖，征服欲可不只是阿尔法才有的。”

他是正确的。

有那么几秒，所有的表情从这位英国小伙的脸上完全消失，那双淡色的蓝眼睛忽然变得暗又浓厚，从晴空瞬间转变为深海，阿尔法信息素由原本的淡薄化作利剑，辛辣刺鼻，传递出的那份强大张力令本立刻绷紧了身体，本能的畏惧，又难耐的期待着接下来会是什么。

但紧接着，那一切和来时一样快的消失了。阿尔法收敛起所有的刺，像是刚才的那一幕只存在于本的幻想里，转而露出一个格外明亮又甜蜜的笑容，以及两颗虎牙。

他清清嗓子，然后认真的说：“我等的就是这句话呢，本。”

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

亨利是那种把工作和私生活分的很开的人。他是从事营销工作的，而就像从事这类行业的所有其他人一样，除开经验、手段和专业知识外，最重要的一点是他们必须靠魅力吃饭，单从这个层面上来说，证券客户经理与快餐店门口的招揽人员其实没多大差别，他们都要外表亲近可人、说话亲切，并且有号召力和说服力、最后，最好都得长得赏心悦目。

简单来说，亨利自认为非常适合营销类的工作，他有一副好口才，长得也不赖，经验也很丰富，非常容易被上级看中，这次资源分配到纽约会所就是一次职位层越，他是被暂时安排来跟进一个大厂牌经纪公司的案子跟进的，不止要干经纪人的活儿，还要负责做分析师，做异国同行的竞争对手，还得是他的客户的知心好友，必要时还要向一些上年纪的富有欧米茄们出卖点儿自己的笑脸和甜言蜜语。

但哪怕再善于和人打交道，他也难免会有受不了的时候。

 

“那你更不该来找我寻求安慰。”

在听过亨利的话后，本似乎很是吃惊的看过来一眼，眼里闪着点顽劣的光，在海湾对过的灯火映照下显得亮晶晶的，他坏笑起来，拿肩膀撞了一下亨利，意味深长的说：“我没告诉你吗？其实我看中的也是你那张漂亮的脸蛋。”

亨利只能无奈一笑，告诉他说：“好吧，但反正我也是为了同样的理由。”

这是亨利和本的第二次约会，因为两人日程安排都很紧凑所以时隔了大半个月，但中间见过好几次面，亨利会在下班或午休时顺带去本打工的地方和他聊上一小会儿，偶尔时间恰好的话还会同行一段路再分开，本也乐意把自己的休息时间挤出来分给这位看似很是殷勤的阿尔法，和他躲在家庭餐馆后面的小巷里，趁着抽烟时间闲聊打趣几句，顺便订下了久违的第二次约会。

他们这回挑了个没那么多人的地方，就在附近街区的一间小意大利餐馆外面，靠近码头，食物味道一般，但好在景色不错。他们正沿着石砌路一边散步一边聊天，大多是各自的生活，两人刚认识还不到一个月，圈子基本没有重叠，很多是对彼此的陌生，但好在无论是亨利或本的性格都属于外向随和的那一类，因此聊天时的话题不断，也都颇有新意。

在一次本问起他的工作时，亨利简短的介绍了一下自己的职位和这类行业的简单运作，基本就是在调侃自己的客户们有多无趣肤浅，本的回应倒像是吃到了酸柠檬一样，皱着鼻子指出他明明含着银勺却还在抱怨别人只看到自己的优点。

“你指望他们怎么做？和你朝夕相处一个月，每天和你同吃同住，挖出来你所有那些肮脏的小秘密，发现你有个人卫生问题还乳糖不耐，因此决定你不是个机器人所以诚实可靠，才肯把自己的钱交给你吗？”本翻了翻眼睛，脱口秀练出来的口才几句话就把亨利说到摇头憋笑，自己倒还是一本正经的很。他把一颗路边的小石子踢出去，跃过码头边沿时划出一道弧线，然后跌入波光粼粼的水里。

“大部分人只想看到自己想看到的东西，亨利。”本看着那颗石子消失的轨迹，然后忽然跃上道路边缘的石阶，拉开了两人间的距离。他把手插进口袋里，回头时嘴角带着点笑意，冲亨利眨了一下眼睛，“只有很少一部分人会想知道那之下的你到底是什么样的。”

亨利隔着两步的距离看过去，欧米茄穿着一件卡其色的宽大西装外套，里面是皱巴巴的工作白衬衫，头发被码头的风吹得四处支起来，鼻尖和颧骨有些冻红，笑容懒洋洋的随意，半耷拉着眼皮垂头看向这边，和自己完全是两个基调。

几十分钟前他们对坐在餐厅外的那张小圆桌上，一黑一白像是被安排临时拼桌的陌生人，但无论是刚才还是现在，亨利看着这样的本却觉得胸口发闷，心跳快的不可思议。他们认识才一个月，这仅仅是第二次约会，可亨利发现哪怕是在他本该认真工作的间隙，自己已经开始忍不住的会去构想着下次，下下次还有之后的无数次。

他抬臂拉住本垂在身旁一侧的手，拽进掌心里，然后靠前一步，仰头看过去。

“那你会跟从大部队的大部分人，还是少数派的那一小部分人，亲爱的阿福列克先生？”他问，听见自己的声音轻的仿佛随着夜风就能飘走，又似乎沉的像是刚才落入水中的那块石子，溅起了回响。

在海湾对岸的灯光做为背景的夜幕下，本低头看向他，轮廓柔和又清晰，他似乎完全没有注意到自己被抓住的那只手，歪头状似思考，几秒后狡猾的笑了一下。

“介于你一开始就选择做人群里的那个少数派，卡维尔先生，”他在称谓上咬下重音，语调里渗入笑意，“做为回报，我觉得自己也该多了解了解你。”他说完，空余的那只手抬起来，两根手指在亨利的下巴上划了一下，又轻敲了一记。他抿起嘴，忽然收敛了笑容，看起来有些犹豫。

但亨利没有犹豫，本在他脸上的手温暖又轻柔，指腹有些粗糙，和很浅的一层胡渣轻蹭着，像是抓挠在他的心口。他轻拉着自己掌心的里的那只手，另一只手臂绕住对方的腰，把欧米茄扯向自己，两人现在的身高差令本险些丢了平衡，为了稳住重心也要把大半体重都靠到亨利的身上来，他轻松的接替对方的重量，顺带也接替了本刚才想做的那个动作。

在嘴唇相贴前，他抵着本的鼻尖，真诚的说：“我很高兴你这么说了，”下一秒，他飞快的添上一句，“但顺带一提，你说好了要叫我亨利的。”

针对这句话的任何抗议都被堵了回去，但就从本后来绕上亨利脖颈的手臂，和在他的后脑头发间收紧的手指来看，他也不是真的介意。

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

他们在电梯间里就险些搞起来，亨利的公寓楼的门童全程都在用一种不赞同的眼神瞪着他们。

说实话，亨利在和本一起回到自己公寓的整个期间都觉得不可思议，他完全不记得他们还说了些什么、又是何时做出的决定，也怀疑这会不会进展太快了，他们才认识没多久，这只是第二次约会，就从美国文化里约定俗成的三次约会再上本垒而言也还少了一次，但就在亨利犹豫着要拉开距离的时候，本却追上来，一面低声威胁他不许反悔，一面用牙齿叼住他的下唇，再恶狠狠的咬了一口。

亨利吃痛的叫了一声，忽然间感到恼怒又兴奋，于是也彻底放开了所有约束，阿尔法的本性让他全程没有放开过控制欲，两人跌跌撞撞的挤进他的公寓门口后便驱使着他去把本直接扯进了自己的卧室，纠缠成一团的跌进平整完美的床铺里。

在他脑后的一个声音在叹息亨利丢掉了英国绅士本应由的礼仪，完全省略了介绍房间和请对方坐下喝杯茶的步骤，粗暴直接的好像他就是头裹在精致西装下的原始野兽，满心都是最低等的生理欲望。但说实话，看着本在自己身下脸色泛红，双眼放大的模样，他觉得被称为野兽也没有什么不好的。

“我已经有一阵子没……嗯。”

欧米茄含糊的解释在末端变为一声柔软的闷哼，他的手臂缠在了自己的衬衫里，无法伸出来去搂住身上的男人或是推开他，只好恼火的扭了几下腰，避开亨利再度追过来的嘴唇，让那个吻落在自己的脖颈上。

“好一阵子没怎么？”亨利艰难的打住自己的动作，喘着气停在他上方，手掌支撑在本脑后。他有预感对方会说什么，但他更想听本自己亲口说出来。

“没和阿尔法或是，你知道，任何人上过床了，蠢货。”本恶狠狠的说，很有可能猜到了亨利的意图，但脸却仍然在阿尔法的注视下不断涨红，看起来似乎羞耻又恼怒。

几秒后，他终于把手挣脱了出来，接着一把搂住阿尔法的脖颈，把他再度拉下来靠近，两只膝盖也跟着打开了一些，容纳进另一个散发着高温的身体。欧米茄小声的喘息着，手指飞快的拆着亨利的领带，扯开之后就又立刻滑到下方去拉他的皮带。

“那我们是不是该慢一点来？”亨利被这一连串的动作逗乐了，但仍然没抗争或是配合，只是低头笑着看向对方，伸手捏住本的下巴，让他再凑上来给自己几个轻吻。

“想都别想。”本凶巴巴的语调不改，他又咬了一口亨利的下嘴唇，手指直接从刚解开的裤子拉链里滑进去，隔着一层布料直接握住阿尔法已经硬起的性器，从对方口中榨出一声倒抽气的低喘来。

“我已经天知道多久没上床了，你他妈居然还要慢点来？”本掂量着手里的那根东西，似乎很满意它的分量，但仍然满脸愤慨，他愤愤的指责道，“你是真的想在这时候做华尔街里出来的恶魔吗？”

亨利被这几下抓的脑内一嗡，却在听到这几句非常委屈的谴责时忍不住的大笑出声，他想要出言赞美欧米茄的主动和坦然，又想要因此把他压进床单里再操掉所有骨子里的不服从，但最终，他只是低头把脸埋进对方散发着柔顺剂和烟味的衣领颈窝里，在找回自己的呼吸后用力咬了一口那里的皮肤，让欧米茄一下子松了手，飞快的扯住他的衣领，难耐的呻吟着索求更多。

“好吧，好吧，老天啊，我真的拿你没辙。”亨利在轻笑间隙又凑上去亲了几下对方半张着的嘴唇，从舌头上尝到啤酒的味道，“但我们得约法三章，中途觉得不适应的话一定要说出来，还有不许在事后抱怨说我太粗暴了。”

结果，他的这份体贴却换来本挑高眉毛的一瞪。

“抱怨你太粗暴了？”欧米茄像是不可置信的重复了一遍，随后摇摇头，舔着下唇的笑了起来，这和他以往的笑容都有些不太一样，更具侵略性，也充满了暗示。然后他张开腿去夹住上方阿尔法的腰，让两人的胯部摩擦着，压低声说：“那我们恐怕还真的不够了解对方，亨利。”

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

本觉得他的生活挺不错的。

更正，是越来越不错了。他有一份很垃圾的日工，但老板乔其实是个刀子嘴豆腐心的好人，总会在葛蒂的家长日或学校活动时一言不发的给他调班；他还在布鲁克林的一间小酒吧里偶尔做做脱口秀，虽然题材大部分时候都不讨喜，但能看到台下某类观众的反应会让他非常恶劣的神清气爽；他还有一个漂亮、可爱、体贴极了的小公主，虽然她正值对什么事都充满童心的八岁，还在最近一次的电影之夜时在外租店里当着所有人面问了他蜂蜜和小鸟的问题，但本依然深信她就是全世界讨人喜欢的那个小讨厌鬼。

现在，他还多有了一个，呃，亨利。

至今为止，本和这名来自英国的阿尔法已经认识了两个月，正经约会共计只有那两次，不正经的大概要翻个两倍或者六倍。他还没有和亨利多提过自己的女儿，也没把他领回家过，导致两人要不就是卡着午休时间的一个钟头匆匆在后巷厮混一小会儿，要不就是在下班后去亨利的公寓仓促的来上一发，本从来没有答应留下过夜，但亨利表示他能理解对方必须每晚回家的心态。

只单从这个角度去看，亨利确实是一个非常完美的阿尔法，他从不过问本不想提的事，永远都得体且知道分寸，他在自己也是个大忙人的前提下还总是愿意配合本的各种不方便，另外不得不说的是，他还有一根相当令人印象深刻的老二。简而言之，亨利绝对是任何独身或不独身的欧米茄都梦寐以求的那种好炮友。

但问题就是，他们的关系不止是炮友，或者说是双方都不希望只止于此。

亨利的态度打从一开始就很容易懂，他对本充满好奇，因为他是个有脾气的欧米茄，再加上长得也不赖，所以刚认识时就立刻产生了好感和征服欲，本一点也不介意这样，反正他对亨利也是类似的感觉，更不要提现在两人终于睡上了，时隔多年好不容易有了满意的性生活让他的心情无比畅快，虽然他可能表现的有点太明显了，以至于每次见过亨利再回家之后，他都会被马特用那种眼神无声谴责半天。

然而性生活问题得到解决之后，本后知后觉的意识到他们这样根本没时间去了解对方。自从那一次在亨利的公寓里做过，两人就开始像刚成年的兔子一样随时随地都能对着对方发情，还不是因为字面意义上的那种发情期，调情和各种形式上的前戏基本占据了所有两人相处的时间，以至于那些口头承诺里的互相了解都打了水漂。

为了用诚意表示自己是认真有打算和对方展开一段关系，本还特底挑了一天中午的午休时间做起了免费外送服务，当天早上他在准备葛蒂的早餐时顺便多做了一份三明治和沙拉，他见过亨利的公寓和他的冰箱了，这个英国小伙真的得挤出点时间去好好添置些储备。

刚上楼的时候本还有些忐忑，证券所里很多人都认识他，并且绝对知道乔家没有他向前台解释的‘外卖服务’，更重要的是，他不知道亨利会不会希望自己出现在他的工作场所，但好在他一路上都没碰到几个人，现在正值休息时间，大部分人都外出用餐去了，于是本揣着满腹的犹豫走到贴着卡维尔名牌的办公室门口，然后探头往里看了一眼。

大约五分钟后，本深深意识到自己当时就应该模仿那些街区里小孩喜欢玩的门铃游戏，把食物放在门口，敲三次门，再转身就跑。因为亨利平时确实是个很有魅力的阿尔法没错，但他工作时的样子完全就是另外一码事。

本其实很想不通，他明明连对方的裸体和半裸体都看过那么多次了，那些大胸肌和结实的腹肌还有关键位置也都亲身接触过，但这回亨利明明只是带了一副金丝框架眼镜，再把衬衫袖口卷到了手臂上，然后在看到本的时候眼睛一亮，露出了一个让人心软的大大的笑脸，他居然就彻底忘了自己的初衷，并在五分钟里设法和这名年轻英俊的英国小伙在他的办公室里搞了起来。

准确来说，他们先是抵着门做了一次，然后又在办公桌上做了一次，最后在差点又要去落地窗前再来一次的时候，亨利那位午休归来的好助理来敲响了办公室的门，终于让本清醒了过来。

在夹紧屁股低着头匆匆溜出亨利的办公室后，本回到乔家餐馆的卫生间里，一边清理自己被灌了一肚子的精液，一边开始深深检讨两人至今还没确定关系的原因。他觉得自己的问题在于他实在太久没有性生活了以及亨利的那根魔法老二；而亨利的问题在于他好像还没有意识到他们间存在这个问题。

本恨铁不成钢，并深刻意识到这样下去不行。

于是他决定下次，就下次见面的时候，他绝对要拉着亨利坐下来，再好好聊一聊两人确认关系的问题。

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

在本决定他要拉着亨利坐下来好好聊的时候，他真的应该先说好不是他坐在亨利身上的。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不是混更（。


	9. Chapter 9

 

周六晚上得算是黄金时段，这次他们难得没泡在床上，本半拖半拽的带亨利走出了他的公寓，决定一起去附近的超市给这位至今仍然没买洗涤剂的英国小伙购置点生活必需品。临近十一月末，纽约的冬天格外湿冷，本对天气不以为意，一如既往的往工作制服外头套件挡风的皮衣就要出门，亨利硬是塞了一件自己的大衣给他，在欧米茄的抱怨下坚持把人裹得严严实实，然后才不情不愿的把手从本胸口拔下来，仍由对方拽着自己迈出门去。

通常来说，亨利其实更乐意在家里度过私人的休息时间，不过在这个情况下他愿意做出一点让步，一来是因为他很喜欢本在某件事得逞之后那种狡猾的表情，二来他也必须承认欧米茄的观点是对的，一个人不能总靠外食和简餐度日。

街区附近有条靠近社区中心的马路很是热闹，他们顺着街道一路往下走，买了几瓶佐餐酒和一些熟食，在超市里的时候本自然而然的领着路，周转在生活区之间，日常用品的位置和价目熟悉到倒背如流，在这之前就有数年独居经验的亨利反倒被比了下去，再加上他还不熟悉本地的品牌特色，这个时候便干脆把购物清单全权交给本去负责，自己只顾跟在背后推手推车，顺带欣赏欧米茄蹲下去挑选柔顺剂的大腿和屁股曲线。

清单过半的时候本就察觉到了亨利的视线，回头抛过来了一个白眼，压低声抱怨了几句后便把已经挤到自己屁股上的推车用力顶开，阿尔法顺势跟着车往前小跑了几步，嘴里故意发出了遗憾的叹息声，随即听到背后传来一阵毫不客气的大笑，那声音让他自己忍不住的也笑了起来，心情格外轻快，忽然觉得时不时这样出来体验一下生活也很不错。

结账的时候两人暂时分开了一会儿，本带着之前买的熟食和酒精在外面等亨利，抱着牛皮纸袋出来的时候他正好看见本在和隔壁烟酒店的老太太聊天，这个欧米茄似乎就是有这种奇怪的能力，能很快就和不同的人打成一片，亨利歪头看了一会儿他们的互动，本正蜷着肩靠在墙上，为了配合老女士的身高还稍微屈着腰，他的下巴整个埋在亨利的驼色大衣里，露出的一截鼻尖被冻的有些泛红，笑起来的时候眼角皱起来，整个人看起来柔软的要命。

“嘿，蜜糖。”

本回头瞟了瞟他，嘴里‘啊哈’了一声，然后扭过头对那位老女士说，“说到那个恶魔，他这就出来了。抱歉啦，美女，我得先走了。”

烟酒店的老女士其实和亨利见过几面，他下班回公寓的路上会经过这里，在刚到纽约的时候亨利没少在这里买酒，派翠西是个精明敏锐的好女士，还有副好心肠，第二次亨利来买酒的时候就主动告诉了他不少附近街区的故事。他们这时候对视了一下，然后一齐笑了起来。

“这就是我提过的那位，翠西。”亨利朝她点了点头，“看起来你们相处的不错。”

老女士朝他摆了摆手，露出了个‘噢得了吧’的表情，把他们送出店门外，附赠了几包用来应付附近的孩子们的糖果。

回去的路上，本撞了撞亨利的肩膀，“我还以为你在这儿的几个月都致力于做个山顶洞人，没想到你是会和街坊邻居打招呼的那种类型。”

“那是加分点还是扣分点？”亨利半是开玩笑的问道。

“取决于你都是怎么和邻居介绍我的。”本耸耸肩，看起来有些惊讶，“说真的，你居然和烟酒店的老板都提过我？”

这回轮到亨利感到意外，“为什么不？”他迷惑的反问道，“翠西算是我在美国认识的第一个人，我每次经过这里都会和她聊天。”

“好吧，”本奇怪的看了他一眼，“那你到底是怎么介绍我的？”

“呃，两个月前是我钟意的对象，现在是我的男友？”

本的脚步猛地停了下来，他瞪着亨利看了好一会儿，表情复杂。阿尔法被他这么看的莫名有点心虚，而且还更疑惑了。

“有什么不对吗？”他小心翼翼的问，“还是现在这么介绍你还太早了？”

“不，没什么不对。这很好。”本摇摇头，然后重新迈开步子大步向前走去，“我觉得我可能是文化差异的受害者，但总体来说，这他妈的好极了。”

他的语气听起来咬牙切齿的，但亨利分明看到他嘴边挂着个小小的笑容。阿尔法顿时更加莫名其妙了，但还是认为这样的本依然相当可爱，于是加快步子跟了上去。他们并肩走了一会儿之后，本忽然默不作声的把一只手伸进了亨利的大衣口袋里来。阿尔法立刻咧开嘴笑了起来，反捏住那只手。

 


	10. Chapter 10

 

亨利记得学生时代的时候他们都做过‘那种’作业，老师会让你构想自己未来十年后的生活，你会做什么样的工作，组构什么样的家庭，与朋友和家人的关系如何，由此推断出你对人生的期待和梦想。而延续了家族的良好传统，亨利一直以来都是个优等生，对自己的定位从来都相当清晰，并坚持把这份勤恳的秉性和天赋从学校一并带入了社会，尽管他已经不记得很多关于学生时代的事了，但他确信十年前的自己绝对没有料到有一天他也会落入最俗套的那种俗套里，在异国他乡对某个偶然遇见的欧米茄一见钟情，甚至在交往第四个月的时候就开始思考‘爱’这个词。

对亨利来说，他一直难以跳脱出自己的第二性别，身为阿尔法在这个世界里总是意味着强势与前驱者，他们被看做第二性别社会中的第一性别，似乎命中注定会成为同辈中最优秀的、一个家庭中的顶梁柱，说实话，这种观念很可笑，但在很多时候这就是社会对他们的理解，所有人在看到他的时候最先想到的永远都是‘阿尔法’。

同样被第二性别束缚着的还有欧米茄们，亨利见过不少这样的人，他们或许是学生时代他在校园里擦肩而过的同学，或许是和他认识多年的好友，但从最终性别分化的那一刻起，他们就不再是他们自己了，他们可以成为母亲，也可以是蓝领工作者，但在那一切之前，他们首先是欧米茄。一个必须是甜蜜的、温和的的群体。

仅仅从这个角度去考虑的话，阿尔法与欧米茄都是固定印象的受害者，但做为组建成了这个大社会印象的一份子，他们也都是自己的加害者，亨利不会说他从来没有被这种观念束缚住过，或是他自己的人生轨迹能够脱离刻板观念的影响，但他知道自己不喜欢这样。一个人的成功应该属于个人，与这个人是什么无关，而他人的受挫和失意也不该被归结到一句简单的‘命中注定’。

总结来说，亨利没想到在他还在艰难的试着与自己的第二性别和解的时候，他会忽然间遇到一个再次提醒他他无疑是个阿尔法的人，想必本也没想到他会在与刻板印象抗争的时候遇到一个像自己这样不能更符合外界对阿尔法的定义的人。而第一次见到本对亨利来说真的算不上什么观念冲击，他身边也有其他同样在和体系抗争着的人们，本不是第一个也不会是最后一个，再说他们的性格互补，相处融洽，不过他也并非异国他乡唯一会向陌生人伸手援手的人。

其实这样去想的话，他们更应该从被介绍认识的第一眼起就看不惯对方的存在。四个月根本不算多久，他们之间还存在很多未知，很多严肃的现实问题亟待讨论，比如亨利还没提过的工作时限问题，还有本仍然没向他介绍的女儿，一切都是未定的，有可能最后他们会发现他们真的就是天生一对，是最俗套又脱离俗套的阿尔法与欧米茄，也有可能热恋期过后他们就会像其他任何年轻情侣那样因为所有小事从对方身上挑错，不出两个月就惨淡分手。

但事实就是，此时此刻，当他们像现在这样在一个悠闲的周末夜晚一起挤在亨利公寓里的那张单人沙发上，本一边从他的汉堡里把酸黄瓜捡出来吃的到处都是，一边嘲笑亨利居然喜欢在看电影的时候吃香肠土豆，在这样拌嘴间的短暂对视时，亨利知道本看到的是他油嘴滑舌的新男友、华尔街出来的吸血鬼、一个忠实的犬类爱好者、名不副实的山顶洞人——一个阿尔法的不能更阿尔法的英国佬，但与此同时也是‘亨利’。

说实话，这对他来说就足够了。


	11. Chapter 11

 

 

十二月的时候亨利为工作忙的焦头烂额，临近年末事情特别多，除了跑单之外还得陪客户吃饭、回总部汇报近况，三天内就要赶回来参加一个专门为他举办的迟到许久的欢迎会和新年派对，他和本提前打了招呼，两人在这一个月里基本没见过面，而出于某些双方都没主动提起的理由，在说到亨利的工作趴的时候本立刻转开了话题，亨利也就没提他是否受邀的问题。在这方面他们都还有自己的犹豫。

说到本自己，他在感恩节的时候才带着葛蒂回家过一次，所以圣诞是在纽约度过的，本和马特在家办了个小小的派对，葛蒂今年坚持要做圣诞老人的助手，就是大卖场里那种穿着一身绿色的妖精，所以另外两个成人全力配合，本搞到了顶假发，再用漂白剂弄成了接近白色，一半当做胡子一半当做头发，他可能是有史以来第一个胡子是白金色还散发着化学气味的朋克圣诞老人，但至少葛蒂看起来很满意；而马特则是驯鹿，红鼻子和鹿角一应俱全的那种，他的好伙计发誓他会这么做的唯一原因是他爱葛蒂，那依然没有阻止本拍了他的照片做成贺卡再寄回了波士顿。

圣诞假期的尾巴就是跨年夜，那天清早本就听见厨房里的电话在响，睡眼朦胧的爬起来去接的时候忽然在耳边听到了亨利的声音，他瞬间就清醒了。这个英国佬的派对是后天，所以这时候他应该在自己的老家喝红茶吃司康饼才对，本猛的意识到这可能是通跨洋电话，差点当场直接挂断，好在亨利立刻反应过来然后大喊说他已经回来了。

“我本来想给你个惊喜的，老天啊，本。”亨利听起来有些气呼呼的。

这时候睡意已经被吓跑了一半，本裹紧睡袍，半耷拉着眼皮忍不住笑了几下，他看着从窗外透进来的晨光洒在自家乱糟糟的厨房里，好像闻到了雪的味道。

“现在是——让我看看——他妈的早上六点，亨利，这个点的电话无论如何都不算是惊喜。”

“我吵醒你了？”

“不，没有。”本又笑了一下，“你没有吵醒我。”

电话那头亨利也笑了起来，那边的背景音听起来很嘈杂，隐约能听见广播里的登机提示，不难想象他是在机场的公用电话打过来的。

“我知道你今天肯定已经有安排了，但是我……我是说，处理完这边的事之后我大概中午能到达市内，”电磁噪音忽然响了起来，似乎有谁在紧张的反复摩挲着话筒，斟酌自己的话语是否合理，“我们能见一面吗？就一小会儿，晚上我会放你回家的，我保证。”

顿了顿，亨利轻声说：“我想你了，本。”

本愣了一下，然后舔了舔嘴唇。

这有点像是在饥肠辘辘的半夜爬起来用微波炉加热隔夜的三明治，你看到表面的面包一点点膨起来再凹下去，边缘泛着漂亮的焦黄色，黑胡椒和番茄的酸味一起飘出来，闻起来馋涎欲滴，让你忍不住的想到吃的时候会有多满足，于是期待值一路飙升，嘴里跟着倒数加热时间还剩几秒。

这比喻可能不太好，但现在他感觉亨利就是那块三明治，而他已经饿了一个月了。

“我也想你了。”本嘟囔进话筒里，脸上忽然间热的要命。他在厨房边缘来回晃了好几次，空出的那只手勾着电话线心不在焉的扯着，还分出了一点意识去听隔壁房间的马特还有楼上葛蒂有没有被吵醒，在这一通毫无逻辑可言的拖延时间的行为之后，他做了个决定。

说实话，清早六点从来都不是做决定的好时候，大脑还没清醒，理智还没归位，但本依然做了这个决定。

他抬头看向挂种，咬了一下自己的嘴唇，然后清了清嗓子，说：“呃，你中午能直接过来吗？……不，我指的是我家，你知道地方的。有两个人我想介绍给你认识。”

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

 

把亨利介绍给葛蒂的时候就像是童话故事里才有的那种场景，葛蒂设法在三分钟里就从把脸埋在本的膝窝里从缝隙里偷偷瞄亨利发展到主动爬到了那个英国阿尔法的身上、搂着他的脖子，然后开始连珠炮似的问起了各种稀奇古怪的问题。值得一提的是通过那个场景，本还能看出来亨利很擅长对付小孩，说实话，本自己已经很习惯葛蒂显然是从他这儿继承来的奇思妙想了，但亨利跟上他的小女孩的思路的速度之快简直不可思议，每一个跳脱的提问都被完美接上，还能附赠一个基因注定的完美笑容。

最奇妙的是，本看得出来亨利是完全真心的。

这个风尘仆仆的英国佬刚进门的时候连手都在打颤，显然紧张的要命，还在本主动凑上来的时候莫名其妙的给他来了两个贴脸吻，再在分开之后用那种无辜又慌乱的眼神看着他。他在两人独处的时候才小声解释说那是因为自己想给葛蒂留下一个好印象，而一上来就表明自己就是这四个月来抢走了她的爸爸的所有空闲时间的混蛋恐怕不是什么好开头。本在觉得他太夸张了的同时也不得不承认，这还怪可爱的。

不过在那一连串显然慌了阵脚的行为之后，亨利在本介绍葛蒂的时候眼神一下子亮了起来，他在葛蒂有些怯生的时候蹲下来和她招了招手，声音柔软又小心，他先是做了自我介绍，然后说自己真的、真的很高兴能认识她。

总而言之，亨利和葛蒂终于见面的场景梦幻般的顺利且美好，本无比庆幸自己有个宽容大度的女儿和一个亨利这样的男友。

不过换到介绍亨利和马特见面的时候，情况就没那么美好、也没那么顺利了。

亨利知道本有一个没有血缘关系的兄弟，现在和他住在一起分担房租，还会在本值班的时候替他照看葛蒂，是他从小到大最好的朋友。而马特也听说过亨利，就和亨利那边的情况一样，本其实也没在私底下少说关于他的这个‘男友’的事。

但在亨利只是挑了一下眉，说：‘那他一定是个很好的朋友’做为对马特的事的表态的时候，马特每次都会在本提到亨利的时候翻翻眼睛，然后说：‘伙计，你们这还不算确定关系’。

这多少和马特才是那个在本被迫独自抚养孩子的时候陪在他身边的人有关，那时候他们一个十八岁一个二十岁，两个人自己都还是没长大的孩子，但马特依然在本的一通电话后立刻驱车赶来了他的所在地，然后为他和一个素未蒙面的小生命就此留下了。也是因为这段经历，虽然马特从来没在其他事上摆出过长兄的架子来管这管那，但在涉及到阿尔法、恋爱、约会——尤其是这三者同时结合在一起的时候，他的态度真的能很具攻击性。

在这个前提之下，其实本已经在电话里和亨利提前打过预防针了，也在挂了电话之后立刻把马特从床上挖出来谈了一次，但现在看来那完全没有奏效。不过无论如何，本依然坚持维持他们原先的计划：亨利会留下来吃晚餐，和他们一起跨年，然后留宿一晚。他想让葛蒂和亨利尽快熟悉起来，马特对此很是不解，问他为什么要这么着急，他们才约会了四个月，四个月根本不算什么，但本反驳他说这种事不是取决于他们约会了多久，而是取决于对方是谁。

这是实话，四个月或许确实不算什么，但足够他确信自己能够信任这个英国阿尔法了。

 


End file.
